Tavia (Video Game)
Tavia is an original character and the tritagonist in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC, and a returning character in Season Two. She appeared for the first time in the Epilogue of "400 Days" and is the final playable character. She claimed to be a scout for a growing settlement that finds the pictures left by the 5 main characters and makes an offer to join her. Later she reappears in Season 2, which reveals the settlement she recruits for is actually Howe's Hardware. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Tavia's life before or as the outbreak began, except that she might have lived in the American southeast. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "400 Days" Tavia is seen at Gil's Pitstop (which appeared to be overrun) looking for survivors. She contacts an unknown man through a walkie-talkie and then sees smoke in the distance. She rides there to investigate where she discovers a campsite and meets with Vince, Wyatt, Shel, Becca, Bonnie, and Russell, all of whom are worried when they see her. She explains to them that she is from a large settlement from the north. Tavia tries to convince the survivors to come and join her in her legitimate community. Tavia's Offer Whether or not the characters go with Tavia depends on the choices you made whilst playing as them: *Vince will only join if he shoots Danny and leaves with Justin. *Wyatt will join if he leaves Eddie behind, or if he's left behind and Tavia told that there might be people he knows in Tavia's community, because he wants to find Eddie. *Russell will only join if he's told that there might be people he knows in Tavia's community, because he wants to find his grandmother. *Bonnie will join regardless of choices in her story. *Shel and Becca will join if Shel decides to not execute Stephanie, and leaves with the RV. If Shel did kill Stephanie, they will instead join if told there are people of all ages in the camp. Season 2 "In Harm's Way" Tavia is first seen after the truck holding the cabin survivors arrives at Howe's Hardware. She is standing with her group protecting Carver while they unload the prisoners. If Alvin survives, she will take him to Carver's office. The next day she is next to Carver while he gives a speech to the group. After that she takes Clementine to her next job. A minutes later, after taking Clementine to Bonnie, she takes her again to work in the greenhouse with Reggie in charge. At night, Clementine breaks into the storage area where she finds Tavia guarding a stock of walkie-talkies. Tavia is distracted by talking to Hank over the radio, allowing Clementine to steal a pair of walkie-talkies. If Vince left with her at the end of "400 Days", he will be mad at her because she is trying to smoke and run after him before he tells Carver. The next morning, she takes Rebecca, Nick (Determinant), Sarah and Jane to the bathroom and tells the others that Troy will take them to their chores. Tavia is also present while Carver interrogates the group about the walkie-talkies. Later that night, after the walkers surround the compound and Carver is killed, Tavia, along with Carver's other men, are seen shooting from the roof of the store. "Amid The Ruins" Tavia along with other community members are seen on the roof defending Howe's Hardware from the herd. Walkers are seen on the roof. Walkers are seen entering the store just before Clementine escapes with Jane and Rebecca. It is implied she was killed, but her fate along with the other members of the community are unknown. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tavia has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people. Relationships William Carver Little is known about the relationship between Tavia and Carver, however, it can be assumed that Tavia and Carver have a stable relationship, as Carver holds enough trust in Tavia to allow her to be a main member of Carver's group. Bonnie Bonnie and Tavia seem to have stable relationship, although Bonnie shows disagreement towards her when she criticizes the sweater she found for Clementine. Troy Little is known about the relationship between Tavia and Troy, however it can be assumed that Tavia and Troy had a stable relationship as they are both members of Carver's group. However, Tavia does show some annoyance at Troy for damaging the door to the compound. Hank Tavia and Hank rarely interact, but they are assumed to have a stable relationship. When the two are seen talking over a walkie-talkie, they appear to have a general conversation that isn't solely focused on work, showing they hold a stable relationship. Vince At first, Vince didn't trust Tavia and suspected her when she arrived at their campsite, saying that they can join her community. If Vince shot Danny's foot, he eventually trusts her and urged the group to come with him, saying that they could use some good food and water. If Vince shot Justin's foot, he will refuse to go with her and tells the group they have to stick together until the end. In the episode "In Harm's Way", Tavia and Vince seem to have stable relationship, however Vince criticized her for smoking and went to tell Carver. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *Tavia and Shel are the only protagonists to not have any non-canon deaths. *Tavia, Aaron, Eric, and Jesus all have similar roles as recruiters for their respective communities. *Tavia is different from all the other protagonists of the Video Game since she can only be controlled via dialogue choices. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:400 Days Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Player Character Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:NPC Category:Unknown Category:Howe's Hardware